emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/Items/Creations
A creation is something that grant an improvement, normally becoming part of oneself and can’t be forcefully seized by others. Primordial Body Li Qiye found Worldly Prime Liquid in the World Temple on the World Tree, which granted Li Qiye a primordial body. It is more precious than a saint fate, a saint physique and a saint life wheel. Four Secret Creations The Four Secret Items had always been mysterious with few records. Trying to find any mention of them in writings was akin to finding a needle in a haystack. Even Dark Crow, across the generations, had only found some jade paintings that related to these items. Moreover, the few phrases on them were incomplete. Even their names had never appeared in the same place before. The four of them are related to the Fate Palace's Four Symbols. The primary benefits of the Four Secret Creations are to increase Dao-Law Talent, similar to an Immortal Fate Palace. This means that a user can create new Merit Laws and calculate the understandings of daos at a quick pace. The Four Secret Creations are included in the Dao Seed, which he planted inside his fate palace to sprout the Primordial Tree. In the later story, by utilizing Heavenly Punishment, he fuses the four symbols into his True Fate ~spoiler Ancient Void Rune (古虚真文) * Li Qiye found it in the Void Gate. * It is engraved into Li Qiye’s Pillar of Life. * It has many different uses many of which have yet to be explained. Thus far it has absorbed many different things such as tribulation lightning, curses as well as refine and assimilate enemies lifeblood. Heavenly Dao’s Primal Chapter (天道始序) * Li Qiye found it in the Primal Ground's Blood Pool. * It is engraved into Li Qiye's Cauldron of Life. * It contains many profound primal truths. * Since it contains primordial truths it can dissipate, process, reflect, and absorb dao laws which can be used to redirect attacks back to the attacker. Life Origination (命秘启源) * It was found by Li Qiye in the Great Maelstrom. * It is a water bead with a massive amount of vitality. * It is being melded into his Spring of Life. Epoch Leaf (纪元之页) * Li Qiye obtained it in the Divine Tree Ridge's Inner World. * It is fused with his Tree of Life. Primordial Tree (太初树) A tree sprouted from a Dao Seed, which contained his true fate, the four symbols together with the Secret Creations and the Three Vessels. It is the basis of Li Qiye's own Cultivation System. Primordial Will (太初原命) A set used to absorb the grand dao form of the Heaven’s Will, that was initially flowing like water. They are nigh-indestructible and Li Qiye has used them as a final shield/armour many times. Three Grand Maelstroms * The Silver Maelstrom was found by Li Qiye in the Ancestral Realm. * The Golden Maelstrom was found by Li Qiye in the Drystone Courtyard. * The Iron Maelstrom was gained by Li Qiye in the Bonesea's ultimate secret realm after he traded away the Trident. Twelve Laws * Li Qiye found a bronze box in the Bronze City under the Godwar Mountain. * They have the power to absorb Heaven's Wills. It requires 6 Tenth World Heaven's Will or 1 Nine Worlds Heaven's Will to fully brighten one of the Laws, hence it would take 72 Wills to fully brighten them all. * Number of Heaven’s Will absorbed ** 1 Nine Worlds Heaven’s Will (= 6 "Tenth World Heaven's Will") ** 6 Heaven’s Wills in the ambush planned by World Emperor ** 1 Heaven’s Will from Wildlad Heaven Emperor ** 14 Heaven’s Wills from Sentinel ** 11 Heaven's Wills from Freesky Immortal Monarch, 10 Heaven's Wills from Winged-Oblivion Demon Emperor, in addition to the Heaven's Wills of 13 Immortal Monarchs and 3 Devil Emperors (all in all probably more than 21+16*3=69) ** 10 Heaven's Wills from Dragonspear Devil Emperor, 9 Heaven's Wills from God-Edge Divine Emperor, 6 Heaven's Wills from Reign Divine Emperor, in addition to the Heaven's Wills of 4 Divine Emperors from Reign's Group and of 16 Grand Emperors from Heaven Authority and Celestial Court (all in all probably more than 24+20*3=84) All in all he probably absorbed more than 174 Tenth World's Heaven's Wills into the Laws and the Maelstroms. Primordial Light Li Qiye's ultimate trump card against the Old Villainous Heavens. He obtained it in the Mortal Emperor World.